I'm not in love
by FadedZane
Summary: Bat hound falls in love with Brainy Barker but refuses to admit it. Brainy Barker finds herself falling for the illusive Bat hound. Bat hound will do anything to stay away from Brainy Barker, even if that means never leaving Wayne manor or the bat cave...
1. Only the start

I love the idea of Brainy Barker and Bat-Hound xD

* * *

Bat Hound was following Krypto,"And tell me why I have to meet them again?" He asked crossly,"I have,a lot of important things to do for my mas- " Bat hound stopped short when Krypto looked back at him, he cleared his throat and corrected himself, "Uh partner." He finished.

"Well,it's good to get out of that stuffy cave your partner puts you in." Krypto said before seeing the dog star patrol ship and a violet female waiting out side it,"Hi Brainy!" He said greeting the DSP leader.

Bat hound's heart starts to race. It's happened every time he sees **_Her_**. He dare not look at her,let alone speak to her,"Greetings Bat hound. " _She says it as if I'm part of there little group._ Bat hound thought and outwardly responded with a growl as he entered the space ship. Brainy Barker shares a confused look with Superdog. Bat hound didn't need to look back to tell that they where confused. _I'm not in love! I'm not in love! I...i_

Bat hound looked around. _I'm gonna go hide..._ he said sneaking off and into the shadows of the ship.

Later that day

"Has any one seen Bat hound?" Krypto and Brainy asked the dog stars,"I don't thinks so partner." Tail Terroir said while the others shook their heads no.

"Well,let's see if we can find him." Brainy Barker said and they all started to searching.

* * *

 _Why do they try?_ Bat hound thought to himself crossly as he was hidden in the shadows. They won't find,well maybe Krypto will,but he just n3d to sneak out. Has he was just avoid to move,he came nose to nose with Brainy Barker, "Why are you looking for me?" He asked,he got scared,but composed himself quickly.

"You are one hard dog to find." Brainy Barker remarked smiling at Bat hound, knowing well the she scared him, "We were all looking for you." She said as he walked past her.

"We... I gotta go,my partner needs me." He said,and with a swoosh of his cape,he was gone, riding his bat glider once he was out of the dog patrol ship and back to the Bat hound.

* * *

"Your back early." Batman said looking at his dog as he entered the cave on his bat glider. Bat hound barked and took off his collar and cape,"Alfred prepared some dinner for you." Batman said scratching Bat hound behind the ear. With that Bat hound was off to eat and to think about what happened today.

One thing that bat hound wasn't prepared for,is love,his work is to important to be falling in love,especially with an alien dog!

* * *

Brainy's POV

She watch Bat hound leave without another word,she had fought hard to keep the blush off her face when they touched noses by accident,but no she couldn't anymore and she knew it. When it finally went away she went to find the others, "He left." She said once she found them catered in a group.

"That god sure can play hide in' seek." Tail terroir said surprised that Brainy had found him.

"Well,we better get going Krypto,sorry we can't say longer." Brainy Barker said,she didn't want to stay much longer.

"Oh it's fine! Till next time." Krypto said flying off.


	2. Three's a crowd

Oh the cringe as a read over the last chapter! To refresh my brain on what's going on is huge!,hopefully less mistakes this time!

* * *

Ace went up stairs,he wasn't hungry,more or less embarrassed that Brainy had managed to surprise him. ** _I won't let that happen again!_** he growled to himself when he passed Dick,"Well someone's in a bad mood." Dick said as Ace lay down beside him.

Dick sat next to Ace who crossed his paws grumpily, "Aww come on boy! Cheer up!" Ace gave another growl and turned away from Dick. "How about I get your favorite treat." Now that got Ace's attention. Ace's head rose and ears perked up at the prospect of getting his favorite snack.

"All right I'll be right back!" Dick said,heading off into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hay Brainy?" Krypto said nudging the violet dog,"Are you okay?"

"Uh,yes I'm fine." Brainy said looking away from Krypto to hide the blush on he face. Krypto frowned and thought nothing much of her strange behavior the past few times Bat hound came to visit. But this time round he knew something was amiss.

"I don't think your okay." Krypto said,wagging his tail slightly. Brainy Barker finely gave in and responded,"Have you ever had feelings for someone but had no idea as to how to express it?" She asked him.

"Um."Krypto responded unsure how to answer that question,"Hmm thought so." Brainy Barker said leaving Krypto alone and went to her room to sleep. Little did she know that Krypto had feelings for her.

* * *

Krypto thought about the question for the rest of the day,not knowing how to respond to it,so he mostly kept quiet.

"Kevin!" Kevin's mom called out to her son,"Oh no." Kevin said getting off his bed and went down stairs.

 _ **I hope that Brainy likes me.**_ Krypto thought to himself,watching Kevin leave.

* * *

Sadly that's all for now! Plz leave a review! I'd very much appreciate it if you did and tell me how you like the story and what I can improve on!


End file.
